Nefarious
- Originale = }} |Pianeta natale = Kerwan |Specie = Robot |Sesso = Maschio |Doppiatore = - Originale = Riccardo Rovatti }} |Stato attuale = - Originale = Scomparso }} }} Il Dr. Nefarious è uno dei principali nemici della serie''. Primo antagonista in ''Ratchet & Clank 3 e Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo, è uno dei protagonisti di Tutti Per Uno. Ritorna come nemico principale in ''Ratchet & Clank'' (PS4) e ''Ratchet & Clank'' (film). Storia I primi anni "Eri quello sfigato con l'apparecchio!" '-Qwark' Quando è ancora una forma di vita organica, Nefarious conduce una vita sfortunata: sua madre lo considera un perdente e alle lezioni di biologia del Professor Bozell subisce ripercussioni da un suo compagno di classe, Copernicus Leslie Qwark (che pulisce la lavagna con i pantaloni mentre li ha addosso). Nonostante Nefarious speri che il Blarg gli dia una lezione, lo ha sempre considerato un amico. Lo scienziato pazzo "Hai sentito?! Mi hanno chiamato pazzo, Lawrence!" '-Nefarious' Col tempo diviene uno scienziato decidendo di creare mostri chiamati Ameboidi, con cui vuole spazzare via ogni forma di vita esistente su Rilgar partendo da Blackwater City. Qwark, divenuto nel frattempo supereroe, sconfigge gli Ameboidi costringendo il dottore alla fuga. Nefarious giura vendetta e assieme a Lawrence si ritira alla volta di Magmos. Dopo un po' di viaggio, raggiunge il suo Laboratorio Robotico Segreto. L'assistente lo avvisa sulla presenza di Qwark chiedendo se dovrebbe eliminarlo subito ma riceve l'ordine di lasciarlo proseguire poiché c'è una sorpresa speciale per accoglierlo. Alla fine è raggiunto dal capitano e dopo aver ripercorso assieme a lui un flashback viene gettato nel burrone sotto il ponte in cui si trovano e trasformato in robot. Desidoroso più che mai di vendicarsi, Nefarious attacca Metropolis ma è nuovamente scovato e sconfitto da Qwark, che dopo averlo fatto a pezzi gli getta la testa in un cestino. Ciononostante viene recuperato da Lawrence e fa rinchiudere il supereroe nella sua prigione segreta. Il capitano riesce a fuggire mentre Nefarious è impegnato a farsi ricostruire... sebbene durante l'operazione gli è inserito un sedere sbagliato, montato anche all'incontrario: questo porta all'infuriamento, seguito da un sovraccarico e dalla registrazione di Lance e Janice. Una galassia di robot "Cittadini robotici della Galassia Solana, l'ora della vostra liberazione è vicina! Per troppo tempo noi robot abbiamo sofferto per il settarismo, la stupidità, la mediocrità e l'insopportabile fetore delle forme di vita organica! Presto tutti i robot potranno vivere nella libertà e nell'uguaglianza del mio benevolo e naturalmente inflessibile governo! E voi, schifosissime forme di vita organica, non potete aspettarvi altro che essere disintegrati!" '-Nefarious lancia un avviso alla Galassia Solana' Dopo essere sparito per molto tempo, si rifà vivo alleandosi con i Tirannoidi e Courtney Gears e preparandosi a una guerra contro la Galassia Solana, dato che vuole trasformarne tutti gli abitanti organici in robot. Il primo attacco è quello a Veldin, ma ne seguono altri su innumerevoli pianeti dove i Ranger Galattici sono impegnati in battaglie sfibranti, con l'aiuto di Ratchet e Clank. Mentre lancia messaggi di minacce alle forme di vita e di solidarietà ai robot come lui, Nefarious è anche impegnato nella creazione del Biobliteratore. Dopo che la Q-Force riesce a infiltrarsi nel Rifugio Sottomarino, viene avvisato da Lawrence e afferma che avrebbe annientato Qwark e i suoi amici. Quando la Madre Tirannoide è abbattuta alla Base Korgon decide di contattare con Olo-chiamata la squadra della Fenice dalla sua struttura su Daxx. Osservandoli bene deduce che si tratta solo di un branco di pagliacci e che li ridurrebbe in polvere col rischio che non se ne parlasse neanche a Criminali Oggi. A seguito del rapimento di Clank, Nefarious incontra il grande agente segreto spiegandogli che è un onore conoscerlo e che ha sempre seguito le sue avventure. Il piccolo robot fa notare che quello dell'Agente Clank è solo un ruolo inventato, ma il dottore non vuole saperne affermando che sono tutte bugie e andando in sovraccarico. Dopo essersi ristabilizzato gli propone un'alleanza, ma Clank rifiuta subito ed è sostituito con Klunk. Il giorno in cui Ratchet, Qwark, Klunk e Skrunch raggiungono il Leviatano, Nefarious contatta il suo piccolo infiltrato dicendogli qualcosa. Sul ponte si complimenta con Qwark per aver messo su qualche chiletto: questi sta al gioco rispondendo che a Courtney Gears non sembra importare molto. Il robot va ancora in sovraccarico ma viene prontamente sbloccato da Lawrence. Dopodiché ordina a questi di attivare l'autodistruzione e di teletrasportarli fuori di lì. Il maggiordomo esegue l'ordine e se ne va senza di lui. Il dottore comincia a chiamarlo e solo dopo aver specificato che non è affatto divertente viene traslocato. Attacca Metropolis con l'ormai pronto Biobliteratore coordinando tutto dal Treno Gravitazionale dove tiene Clank rinchiuso. Dopo aver visto tramite uno schermo quanto Ratchet crede nell'identità di Klunk, fa notare il fatto a Clank aggiungendo che il suo stupido amico sembra amarlo moltissimo e che forse d'ora in poi lo show si chiamerà "Agente Segreto Klunk". Il piccolo robot, però, reagisce con convinzione sostenendo che il Lombax porrà fine a questi terribili piani. Nefarious deride le abilità di Ratchet. Decide di attivare il potente marchingegno e chiede a Lawrence il telecomando, ma dopo aver premuto il tasto si presenta l'ologramma della sua audizione robot; ciò lo manda in bestia spingendolo a lanciare il dispositivo su Lawrence, che specifica di essere mortificato e gli dà il vero dispositivo. Il criminale attiva il Biobliteratore in una risata malefica. I tre vengono raggiunti da Ratchet e Klunk. Questi passa dalla parte di Nefarious, che nel frattempo si scompiscia dalle risate per l'ingenuità di Ratchet e chiede a Lawrence di teletrasportarli via, lasciando il giovane Lombax a Klunk. Gli attacchi proseguono incontrastati in tutta la galassia e le speranze cominciano ad affievolirsi mentre gli eroi si comportano da codardi. Oltretutto il dischetto dati recuperato da Ratchet e Clank su Zeldrin lo spaventa a tal punto di convincerlo ad attaccare la Fenice. Quando il Biobliteratore viene puntato dal cannone a ioni al Quartier Generale di Nefarious, questi irrompe furioso via schermo e chiede a Clank cosa ha intenzione di fare. Il robot risponde che non può riuscirci contro di lui e spara. Su Mylon Nefarious si prepara a far decollare il secondo Biobliteratore che ha costruito segretamente. Ancora una volta è raggiunto da Ratchet e Clank alla Baia di Lancio. Il Lombax gli chiede di arrendersi ma finisce per essere deriso. A quel punto lancia l'Onnichiave, che lo scienziato schiva a malapena; l'arma distrugge la console annullando il volo. Quindi il dottore chiama Lawrence e una copia si presenta. Gli ordina di annientarli ma l'ologramma dice di essere solo una proiezione. Quindi si occupa personalmente di Ratchet. A un certo punto va a terra, implorando misericordia e ammettendo la sconfitta. Il Lombax ci casca in pieno affermando che il regno di terrore è finalmente terminato. Il robot si alza esclamando di averlo fregato. Dopo un breve inseguimento lo scontro termina in favore di Ratchet. Il dottore chiama Lawrence che questa volta si presenta realmente. I due attivano il Biobliteratore e affrontano gli eroi a bordo. Nel frattempo il Capitano Qwark accorre in aiuto, lasciando Nefarious incredulo. Dopo un secondo combattimento il Biobliteratore finisce distrutto e la testa (dove si trovano i due) cade a terra. Un messaggio li avvisa che in sessanta secondi il componente esploderà, motivo per cui lo scienziato ordina al maggiordomo di teletrasportarli via. Lawrence chiede se vuole specificare una destinazione precisa, ma Nefarious dice che non ha rilevanza e l'importante è solo uscire di lì. Il tempo annunciato non si dimostra tale e passa molto velocemente, costringendoli a un trasporto istantaneo. Nefarious e Lawrence finiscono su un asteroide. Il dottore gli chiede perché sono finiti lì e lui spiega che se avesse specificato una destinazione a quest'ora potrebbero trovarsi altrove; inoltre sono troppo lontani da un pianeta per teletrasportarsi e l'unica soluzione è una spintarella disponibile tra 10.000 anni. Nefarious si dispera incredulo e domanda a Lawrence cosa fare nel frattempo. Questi gli chiede semplicemente se sa suonare la batteria. Viaggio nello spazio "Siete mai rimasti soli su un asteroide? È sorprendentemente NO-IO-SO!" '-Nefarious a Ratchet e Clank' Nefarious rimane alla deriva sull'asteroide a rimurginare noiosamente sul proprio fallimento, tormentato da Odissea di Bassi. Dopo un po' di permanenza Lawrence lo avvisa che presto capiteranno presso una stazione spaziale dove potranno ricevere soccorso. Arrivati sul posto trovano soltanto macerie. Nefarious chiede spiegazioni al maggiordomo, che risponde di non aver potuto prevedere la distruzione dell'impianto. Nel frattempo l'asteroide li porta nella Galassia Polaris, dove non è ben chiaro se i due soggiornano brevemente su Mukow: all'arena del Festival Imperiale del Combattimento, infatti, viene ritrovato il portafoglio del dottore. L'asteroide precipita nel Villaggio Tobalia e la coppia è aiutata dai Fongoid. Il controllo del tempo "Come si entra dentro alla camera?!" '-Nefarious interroga Orvus' ]]L'insuccesso brucia ancora nei circuiti di Nefarious, che non capisce come ha potuto farsi sconfiggere da quei poveretti e perché l'universo è tutto dalla loro parte. Così, intraprende una crociata in quella che gli organici chiamano "l'anima", e dopo aver fatto Meditazione Fongoid, corsi di autocontrollo, yoga, altri corsi di autocontrollo e un cammino spirituale su Quantos, apprende qualcosa di molto interessante. Viene infatti a conoscenza degli Zoni e del Grande Orologio, decidendo di impadronirsi di quest'ultimo per riscrivere la storia a suo piacimento e dare a ogni furfante bistrattato una seconda possibilità per creare un universo in cui gli eroi perdono sempre. Il dottore fa credere ai Fongoid di essere gentile, da amare, un amico venerabile venuto da lontano. Di conseguenza li sfrutta per costruire nella valle l'Avamposto di Tombli. Assume Flint Vorselon e stipula una collaborazione con le Pollyx Industries. |240px]]Organizzata una finta conferenza sulle scienze invita Orvus a partecipare. Lo Zoni è catturato e rinchiuso in una teca dove viene torturato dal Codificatore Neurale Ipersonico, mentre Nefarious lo interroga per sapere come accedere alla camera. Egli tuttavia non spiccica una parola e, stanco della sua testardaggine, Nefarious continua a farlo attaccare dal codificatore fino a quando Orvus scompare improvvisamente. Pollyx riesce comunque a recuperare un'immagine dalle sue banche dati. Si tratta di Clank. Questo fa capire a Nefarious che la chiave per la camera è proprio uno dei suoi arcinemici e di conseguenza si mette a cercarlo. Quando Stazione Spaziale di Nefarious è completata abbandona l'Avamposto di Tombli. Trovare Clank "Zoni! Tornate qui! Stavo solo scherzando! Andiamo, ci siamo divertiti insieme, no?" '-Nefarious deride gli Zoni, mentre fuggono dal Codificatore Neurale Ipersonico' In seguito spiega agli Zoni che il nuovo padrone è Clank, spingendoli a rapirlo. Ratchet vede tutto dall'Occhio di Ossidiana su Merdegraw, in collegamento con la Nebulosa Breegus. Una porta in cima alle scale si apre e Nefarious scende inciampando sullo scopettino lasciato da Lawrence. Il Grande Orologio "Con l'orologio in mio potere, sarò in grado di rovesciare ciò che è giusto nell'universo!" '-Nefarious' Nefarious tenta invano, tramite la Stazione Mnemonica Alpha, di entrare nella mente di Clank per scoprire l'accesso alla Camera di Orvus. Furioso per i continui fallimenti dice a Lawrence che dentro c'è la chiave per entrare nell'ambita stanza. Dopo averlo sentito, gli Zoni si mettono tra lui e Clank specificando che la camera è solo per il sire. Nefarious tenta di tranquillizzarli, ma loro continuano a contrapporsi. A quel punto decide di tagliare i ponti estraendo il Codificatore Neurale Ipersonico e cominciando uno sterminio di Zoni di massa. Il loro numero scende da 217.000 a 120. Essendo l'apparecchiatura instabile ai dispositivi sonici, saltano le luci e questo dà a Clank il tempo di fuggire mentre Nefarious ordina di acciuffarlo. Il piccolo robot è infine raggiunto dal dottore a cui domanda dove l'ha portato. Spiega che è a casa sua e dopo una breve descrizione sul Grande Orologio lo fa stendere da Lawrence con la Sfera per l'Immobilizzazione Gratuita. Quando questi domanda se deve allestire nuovamente la Stazione Mnemonica, Nefarious dice di avere pazienza poiché sarà Clank a condurli direttamente alla camera. Si sa che in seguito contatta Vorselon circa la taglia di Alister Azimuth, portandola a 50.000 Bolt. Mentre si trova nella stazione spaziale impegnato nell'atto terzo (scena quattro) de La notte dei vermiciattoli viventi, viene chiamato da Lawrence che lo informa sugli svolgimenti di Clank. A quel punto esulta felice sebbene sia desideroso di tornare alle riprese. Quando il maggiordomo gli mostra una foto in cui Ratchet e Qwark evadono dalla Nave da Guerra di Vorselon, va su tutte le furie sovraccaricandosi con Lance e Janice. Lawrence fa cenno a una Protoguardia di dargli una botta per sbloccarlo e consiglia al padrone di inserire la sicura nella pistola in modo da non uccidere altre unità. Nefarious insiste sul fatto che non ci sono rischi e come dimostrazione spara un colpo che comincia a rimbalzare in giro per la stanza fino ad abbattere un soldato. In preda alla rabbia, chiama altri robot, tutti tremolanti di paura. Quando Ratchet e Azimuth penetrano nelle Pollyx Industries vengono chiamati via schermo da Nefarious. Il giovane Lombax chiede cosa vuole questa volta: trasformare di nuovo tutti in robot o il buon vecchio dominio sulla galassia. Nefarious spiega che una parte di lui intende farlo vivere abbastanza da permettergli di saperlo, mentre l'altra intende eliminarlo subito in nome dei bei vecchi tempi andati. Mentre viene informato da Lawrence sui dettagli della procedura è improvvisamente interrotto da Vorselon, apparso alle spalle. Nefarious si spaventa, lanciandosi sulle braccia di Lawrence, che però essendo in forma ologrammica non può prenderlo; Flint spiega che il VX-99 è distrutto e le truppe non sono ancora riuscite a localizzare il segnale del vascello dei due Lombax. Lo scienziato reagisce molto male dicendo che tutto ciò è inaccettabile, poiché gli ha praticamente fornito quei vermiciattoli su un piatto d'argento. È stato un incompetente. Gli spiega che se Ratchet e l'anziano troveranno l'orologio sarà la fine dei loro piani e il suo corpo finirà appiattito su Zaurik. Dopo aver chiesto se è questo che vuole, ottenendo come risposta un timido no, convoca le Valchirie e affida il compito di sbarazzarsi dei Lombax. Intanto Nefarious comincia una relazione con Cassiopeia. Mentre conversano allegramente su un divano nella stazione spaziale, il dottore le spiega come ha deriso Clank mentre era imprigionato nella Stazione Mnemonica. A causa di una modifica temporale effettuata da Ratchet, però, si ritrova una crepa all'occhio destro, che smette di muoversi. Dopodiché urla furioso il nome del Lombax. A seguito di una partita vinta contro Vorselon, in cui Nefarious controlla sé stesso e il Terraklon il Capitano Qwark (ma non può giocare essendo privato del corpo), Lawrence arriva informando il padrone che Clank li sta conducendo dritti alla Camera di Orvus, proprio come previsto. Nefarious esulta felice, ordinandogli di dire alle Valchirie di procedere con l'Azione Inutilmente Malvagia Omega 91. Poi, una voce non troppo femminile bussa alla porta per l'ora del massaggio. Nefarious risponde di non aver chiesto un trattamento e ordina di andarsene. Quindi la porta si apre rivelando il Capitano Qwark vestito da Infermiera Shannon. Durante l'attacco di Ratchet e Azimuth alla Cittadella delle Valchirie, è frequentemente sentito litigare via radio con Cassiopeia poiché vuole che i due Lombax siano eliminati seguendo l'Azione Inutilmente Malvagia Omega 91, mentre lei sta ricorrendo ad altre procedure. Dopo che Qwark, Ratchet e Clank si infiltrano nella sua stazione spaziale lo sentono elencare le cose da fare quando l'orologio sarà suo: #Eliminazione delle Valchirie rimaste e pensionamento di Lord Vorselon. #Ripresa delle persecuzioni sulle forme di vita organica. #Stirare i calzini. Più avanti, i tre (con Ratchet ancora travestito da Nefarious) incappano proprio nello scienziato, che li sta aspettando con due Protomantidi. Il Lombax tenta di farlo ragionare, spiegandogli che nulla vale la distruzione dell'universo. Lui risponde che invece qualcosa c'è e deve ringraziare proprio loro tre per questo; attivando l'effetto flashback super-ondeggiante per narrare gli avvenimenti che lo hanno coinvolto dopo la sconfitta a Solana, spiega il proprio piano e fa imprigionare Ratchet e Clank sull'Astrocatapulta 5000, da cui pensa di spararli nello spazio. Salutatili, si appresta a premere il tasto che azionerà la macchina ma a causa di un'intensa risata si sovraccarica per l'ennesima volta. Quindi, una guardia lì vicino gli appoggia delicatamente il dito sull'interruttore. Quando sta per lasciare la stazione verso l'orologio, intento a dominare il tempo, Nefarious viene raggiunto da Ratchet e Clank, che lo lasciano stupito, perché questa volta li riteneva davvero morti. Clank chiede di arrendersi pacificamente in nome delle autorità galattiche, ma il dottore cambia discorso facendogli "notare" che nonostante dopo tutti questi anni è finalmente libero di agire come preferisce, continua lo stesso a fare da zainetto a un vermiciattolo. A quel punto, Ratchet dice che nessuno può parlare a Clank in quel modo e promette all'amico di appoggiare ogni sua futura scelta. Il dottore premette che dopo averli eliminati porterà indietro il tempo per ucciderli tante altre volte. Dopo la ritirata della portaerei, che non deve subire danni, Nefarious ingaggia insieme al Laser Difensivo Ipernova una cruenta battaglia con Ratchet in cui viene distrutta l'intera pista di partenza; il combattimento si sposta poi sul veicolo in direzione del Grande Orologio, dove Nefarious subisce un colpo critico e si danneggia gravemente sovraccaricandosi. Intanto il mezzo va contro la stazione spaziale. Ratchet gli prende la faccia domandando come fermare il veicolo, ma ovviamente non ottiene risposta e di conseguenza gli dà uno schiaffo per farlo ripartire. Riceve l'effetto contrario e Nefarious si spegne. Lawrence intanto abbandona il mezzo con la capsula di salvataggio e teletrasporta via il padrone prima dell'impatto con la stazione. Una breve ritirata Per circa un biennio, i due sono riusciti a cancellare ogni traccia. Sebbene le autorità galattiche li hanno cercati intensamente ma inutilmente. Ratchet consiglia all'ormai Presidente Qwark di mantenere gli occhi aperti. Vecchi nemici... "Oh, salute a voi signor presidente! Gentile da parte vostra accettare il mio invito!" '-Nefarious' Col tempo le voci sul fatto che Nefarious è ancora vivo cominciano a diffondersi. I cittadini di Polaris sono terrorizzati da un suo possibile attacco alla civiltà e si rivolgono a Qwark, che li rassicura. Nefarious intanto ascolta divertito complottando nell'ombra. Dopo aver telefonato a Qwark per un Braccio Intergalattico della Giustizia a Luminopolis, lo invita ad andare in città assieme a Ratchet e Clank e arriva con Lawrence su un veicolo. Il Lombax lo deride, chiedendogli se il mezzo su cui si trova è la nuova base spaziale, e Nefarious risponde di trovarlo proprio uno spasso ma che probabilmente non manterrà tale umorismo nello stomaco di uno Z'Grute Mangialuce. Dopo aver urlato in faccia a Lawrence, questi rianima la creatura con un particolare dispositivo. Non appena vivo, lo Z'Grute risucchia l'energia del veicolo facendoli precipitare a terra. Nefarious ordina al maggiordomo di aiutarlo, ma questi se ne va. È costretto a collaborare con i suoi nemici per annientare la stessa creatura da lui liberata. Sconfitto il mostro afferma che è stata una bella rimpatriata, ma che ora deve andarsene. Qwark però lo ferma puntandogli più volte il dito contro e dicendo che di tutte le schifezze fatte negli anni questa è la peggiore. Improvvisamente, un enorme macchinario appare nel cielo allungando un tentacolo verso gli eroi, mentre Nefarious dichiara che non è uno dei suoi. I quattro si svegliano in una strana struttura appesi a testa in giù, con il dottore nuovamente preda di un malfunzionamento. Qwark gli dà uno schiaffo, ma non appena ripresosi lo scienziato minaccia di ridurlo in brandelli. Il gruppo è liberato da una bambina che li aiuta a evadere. Fuori dalla stazione di ricezione sono raggiunti via ologramma da Cronk e Zephyr. I due si rivolgono anche a Nefarious, affermando che lo terranno sotto controllo. Liberata Susie dai Gravoid e tornati al suo villaggio, ascoltano la storia di un vecchio Tharpod che parla di Ephemeris e del Comandante Spog; Nefarious è in disparte e udisce il racconto appoggiato a una roccia. Sconfitto il Sempreverme, l'ormai sfinito Qwark cade a terra. Nefarious specifica che se sviene non se lo caricherà e quindi è meglio che qualcuno gli dia una maschera per l'ossigeno. Sconfitto Spog, Nefarious usa le sue capacità per aggiustargli la voce, in modo da farsi rivelare il segreto per sconfiggere Ephemeris. Battuto il Re Sepiad, Qwark spiega che Magnus comincia a piacergli. Stanco del capitano, il dottore domanda se può ucciderlo facendolo sembrare un incidente, ma Ratchet e Clank non glielo permettono. Nella Sala della Paradossologia tenta di spingere Qwark nel burrone ma questi si sposta appena in tempo facendolo cadere nel vuoto. Lo scienziato è preso appena in tempo e tirato su. Rimane incredulo dal gesto del capitano. Nel Laboratorio del Dr. Croid accede al suo computer scoprendo che Ephemeris ricarica le batterie con una base energetica versatron, emettendo un segnale ad alta frequenza così che le navi non ci finiscano contro. Da qui risale alla sua posizione: il Plateau Vilerog. Ratchet si complimenta con lui, facendo per dargli il classico pugnetto. Nefarious sta al gioco con molto contegno. Mentre sono nello spazio con una Navetta di Salvataggio, i quattro vengono sorpresi da Ephemeris che danneggia il mezzo facendoli precipitare nel Mar Polare. Qui Nefarious è sbloccato da Qwark. Al fondovalle scoprono che la piattaforma per Uzo City è bloccata. Qwark si dispera scusandosi con Nefarious per averlo trattato male a scuola e anche il dottore ammette le sue colpe. Nefarious fa poi per consegnargli quello che deve essere il premio Braccio Intergalattico della Giustizia, ma la situazione si calma quanto l'Idraulico arriva e soccorre il gruppo riparando il trasporto. Sconfitto il maestro Loki, questo sta per attaccare Qwark, ma Nefarious si mette in mezzo colpendolo violentemente in faccia e mettendolo KO. Dopo una foto di gruppo, i due assistono all'abbraccio tra Nevo e Croid e Qwark dice a Nefarious che è bello vedere amici uniti, tentando di fare altrettanto con lui. Lo scienziato prende le distanze, sebbene anche lui sembri un po' tentato dal farlo. Alla fine una navetta guidata da Cronk, Zephyr e Lawrence arriva su Magnus. Il maggiordomo chiede di riottenere il vecchio lavoro per non aver trovato un nuovo padrone. Qwark lo interrompe, dicendo che in questo viaggio il gruppo ha appreso valori di solidarietà e amicizia e che probabilmente Nefarious non tornerà con lui. In realtà, il dottore ha già preso il veicolo assieme a Lawrence, pronto a lasciare i suoi di nuovo-nemici a corto di nave e ricordando di essere un super cattivo. Mentre viaggia nello spazio con Lawrence, questi gli spiega cosa fare, ma Nefarious non ascolta, osservando con nostalgia la foto fatta insieme a Ratchet, Clank e Qwark. La sua posizione attuale resta sconosciuta. ''The Ratchet & Clank Trilogy Viene visto rimpiangere il fallimento in ''Ratchet & Clank 3, affermando che si doveva liberare di quel miserabile sacco di carne di Ratchet quando poteva e che non bisognerebbe mai mandare un Tirannoide a fare lavori da robot. ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Appare a San Francisco con la sua stazione spaziale e arriva sul campo di battaglia usando una specie di tavola gravitazionale. Da allora sfrutta il Decodificatore Neurale Ipersonico per attaccare i giocatori. [[Ratchet & Clank (PS4)|''Ratchet & Clank (PS4)]] e ''Ratchet & Clank'' (film) Drek: "Dr. Nefarious! Lo scienziato pazzo che ha reso tutto questo possibile" Nefarious: "Pazzo suggerisce un handicap cognitivo. Ma io mi vedo più come uno scienziato vendicativo" '-Nefarious e Drek' Nefarious lavora con i Ranger Galattici occupandosi di supporto tattico, impegnandosi duramente nell'invenzione di armi e gadget. A causa dello scarso budget, il pessimo posto di lavoro e il trattamento da parte dei colleghi (che lo definiscono "Re del gregge dei nerd") impazzisce e cerca di atomizzare Aleero City, ma è ostacolato dal Capitano Qwark e sbattuto in cella. Fuggito di prigione, corrompe i testimoni perché sostengano la sua morte. Si allea con la Drek Industries progettando di usare i Blarg per attuare il suo vero piano (studiato mentre era dietro le sbarre) al momento adatto: distruggere Umbris e spazzare via l'intero sistema solare sfruttando la prima congiunzione planetaria degli ultimi mille anni. Mostra a Drek l'armata di Guerrabot e chiama il robot riparatore quando si spengono le luci. È convocato dal presidente per la sconfitta ad Aleero City e suggerisce di non affrontare i ranger con la forza, ma di distruggerli dall'interno. Tutto ciò che devono fare è trovare un anello debole, manipolabile e malleabile e metterlo contro la squadra: il Capitano Qwark. All'Avamposto di ricerca Blarg nota che Ratchet e Clank si sono intrufolati. Spera che amino la sua struttura perché non se ne andranno mai più. Ordina l'invio di tutte le squadre d'assalto nel settore sei, furioso che il duo è ancora vivo e quasi vicino al jetpack. Annota la propria agenda segnalando che negli ultimi tempi sono riaffiorati gli sbalzi d'umore, per cui in un momento ride istericamente e in quello successivo maniacalmente. Deduce che sia ricollegabile alla riuscita del suo piano. Presto dell'intero sistema solare non rimarrà altro che una nuvola di polvere e gas. Un Blarg lo sente e Nefarious spiega di stare semplicemente segnando i cibi che mangia e quelli che gli causano, appunto, polvere e gas. Dopo la distruzione di Novalis incontra Qwark nel corridoio dello Spianetizzatore e gli lancia un sorriso sinistro. È con Drek al rilascio delle Mietitrici. Fa notare al capitano di aver tradito i suoi amici solo per la propria vanità. Poi pecorizza il presidente, lo mette su uno shuttle e lo spara nello spazio, assumendo il controllo dell'intera operazione. Attiva la detonazione a 15 minuti e si prepara a fuggire, ma un Blarg lo avvisa che i Ranger Galattici vogliono spegnere la struttura. Prende un'Alpha Cannone e raggiunge Ratchet e Qwark, che hanno appena finito di affrontarsi. Li attacca ripetutamente ma intanto i ranger spostano lo Spianetizzatore e, nonostante Nefarious attivi il raggio, Umbris viene mancato. C'è ora una differenza tra gioco e film. Nel primo attiva un Insta-mech Gadgetron e si dirige verso la stella nana artificiale che progetta di distruggere per coinvolgere anche Umbris. Viene sconfitto e finisce carbonizzato dentro la supernova. Nel secondo invece cerca di uccidere Qwark col M.I.P.S. ma è fermato in tempo da Ratchet, che lo colpisce con l'Onnichiave 8000 facendolo piombare nel Frangistelle. Qui, una strana reazione lo tramuta in robot. Precipita su Umbris con lo Spianetizzatore e dei droni cercano di ripararlo. Nefarious ne afferra uno esclamando di non essere un robot, ma dopo essersi guardato capisce che lo è diventato. Inizia a ridere follemente sotto un cielo pieno di fulmini. Aspetto Originale Sin da quando era un organico, Nefarious è sempre stato molto alto, con una grossa testa allungata. Il capo aveva macchie scure e orecchie allungate. Portava una tuta con tanto di spallette molto simile a un'armatura. Da robot ha ottenuto un cranio a vetrata verde pieno di marchingegni (tra cui principalmente l'antenna che gira). Sulla fronte e sul petto si è aggiunta un'icona rossa. Braccia e gambe, snelle e lunghe come il corpo blu (diventato viola in Tutti Per Uno) hanno avambracci rossi mentre le mani detengono dita affilate. Ci sono sei tubi posti lateralmente all'icona del petto, che sembrerebbero trasportare energia. Sulla cintura si nota un simbolo che ricorda vagamente quello sui caschi DreadZone. Ha ali allungate sulla schiena. Reimmaginato Alieno verde con lunghe orecchie. Ha una cinghia attorno alla testa, occhiali rossi, occhi gialli e un vestito grigio. Indossa guanti neri. Personalità Nefarious è un personaggio fuorviante, maniacale e malvagio. Non ha alcun rimorso per le azioni compiute e mostra piacere negli sforzi diabolici, rivelandosi indifferente al bene dei propri alleati e tendendo a sfruttarli e abbandonarli o tradirli quando non gli servono più. Detesta fortemente la biologia e le forme di vita organica, sebbene abbia collaborato con loro in svariate occasioni per la riuscita dei piani (che organizza molto minuziosamente). Era anche un grandissimo fan dell'Agente Segreto Clank, a tal punto da pensare che fosse reale. Però, dopo l'avventura con Ratchet, Clank e Qwark su Magnus sembrerebbe essere cambiato. Malfunzionamenti A causa di un problema tecnico si blocca tutte le volte che ha un sovraccarico (dopo momenti di grande nervoso o emozione). Di conseguenza, stralci di puntate di Lance e Janice iniziano a trasmettersi sino a quando lo scienziato non torna allo stato conscio, solitamente grazie a schiaffi. Lawrence si promette sempre di farlo riparare, sebbene tutt'oggi non abbia mantenuto la parola. Abilità Avversario temibile, specialmente per l'agilità. Può creare ologrammi di sé stesso e farli a loro volta scomporre, è in grado di lanciare bombe a onda danneggiante, grazie a delle particolari pistole scagliare potenti fasci d'energia, riesce a creare una Barriera Tesla indistruttibile, generare portali che rilasciano un devastante raggio energetico e altri che liberano missili. Può lanciare dalle mani raggi energetici ed è in grado di volare (abilità che sembra aver perso in A Spasso nel Tempo, dove levita grazie a propulsori sui piedi). Può rilasciare fasci che percorrono il terreno e per gli attacchi diretti utilizza lame dall'avambraccio che lancia come boomerang. In Sensazione di Deja Q Nefarious viene visto generare nubi oscure esplosive, attaccare con i propri artigli e lanciare una scia nera che torna indietro irrompendo dal terreno. Non è mai stato visto ricorrere a queste tecniche nella realtà, quindi non si sa se gli appartengano realmente. Sempre secondo un altro videogioco, sarebbe in grado di lanciare palle di fuoco (abilità anche qui mai confermata). Citazioni Originale *''Bugie! Tutte bugie!'' *''LAWRENCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!'' *''Non fai più tanto il furbo ora, eh!'' *''Bon-voyage, miei ex arcinemici!'' *''Cosa vi aspettavate? Sono un super cattivo!'' *''Non è nemmeno carica, idiota! Guarda!'' *''Come hai potuto essere così... incompetente!'' *''QWAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!!!'' *''Non è divertente, Lawrence!'' *''Capito? Perchè... è un CRETINO!!!'' Reimmaginato *''Arrenditi Lombax, non puoi vincere'' *''Oh-oh! Ho appena sentito fischiare le mie orecchie?'' *''Sì, ci siamo quasi ormai! È l'inizio... della fine!'' *''Eheheheheh! Volevi un nuovo Quartu? Vai e non tornare più! Buon viaggio!'' *''Che scenetta patetica'' *''Prova a prendermi!'' Apparizioni *''Ratchet & Clank 3'' *''Ratchet: Gladiator'' *''Secret Agent Clank'' (menzionato) *''Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione'' (menzionato) *''Ratchet & Clank: Alla Ricerca del Tesoro'' *Ratchet & Clank Calendario 2010 (menzionato) *''Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Race Through Time'' (apparso) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 1: Ears of War'' (menzionato) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 2: Friends with Benefits'' (menzionato) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced'' (menzionato) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thank for the Armories'' (apparso) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes'' (menzionato) *''Ratchet & Clank: Tutti Per Uno'' *''Ratchet & Clank: 8-Bit Mini Mayhem'' *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Nexus'' (menzionato, apparso) *''Ratchet & Clank'' (PS4) *''Ratchet & Clank'' (film) *''Ratchet & Clank: The Movie Novel'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Hero Time'' Curiosità * Nefarious è ricorso al termine "annientare" molto frequentemente, quando si trattava di togliere di mezzo qualcuno. *È uno dei boss più affrontati della serie, con un "curriculum" di ben tre scontri. Gli altri sono il Capo Thugs-4-Less e Lord Vorselon. *Il pianeta natale potrebbe essere Rilgar. *Usa spesso l'aggettivo "vermiciattoli" per definire le forme di vita organica. *Nefarious doveva originariamente avere un mantello, ma in seguito fu sostituito con le ali. *Sebben spesso respingesse gli atteggiamenti dolci di Courtney Gears, sembrava provare qualcosa per lei. Quando Qwark la derise con una battuta, infatti, il dottore si infuriò a tal punto da andare in sovraccarico. *La pistola usata durante le riprese de La Notte dei Vermiciattoli Viventi è la stessa di Qwark in A Spasso nel Tempo. *Il Dr. Nefarious ha fatto un provino per Galactic Idol, con l'assordante esibizione di Crushin' on Squishies. È stato eliminato al primo turno. *Non si è mai capito in cosa Nefarious fosse specializzato per essere chiamato "dottore", ma dal momento che ha creato il Biobliteratore e riparato il Comandante Spog, sembrerebbe un genio dell'ingegneria. *L'altezza di Nefarious in Ratchet & Clank 3 è davvero impressionante: basti pensare che Ratchet gli arriva a malapena alle ginocchia e Clank non è neanche grosso quanto un piede. Nei giochi successivi la sua dimensione viene ridotta, sebben resti comunque parecchio alto. *Alcuni membri di Insomniac rivelano in un'intervista che, secondo loro, Ratchet e Clank non riusciranno mai a sconfiggere definitivamente il Dr. Nefarious. Questa è ovviamente una confessione per lasciar intendere che il personaggio non morirà. *Con il miglioramento della grafica in Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo, il simbolo rosso dello scienziato rivela un teschio, praticamente identico a quello usato dai Pirati Spaziali. *Inoltre, questi ultimi, avvistarono Nefarious e Lawrence in viaggio sull'asteroide, alla Nebula Corvus, dove lo scienziato era in preda all'ennesimo malfunzionamento con una replica di Lance e Janice. *Nel film Drek legge le abilità speciali di Nefarious e tra queste c'è la giocoleria. Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank 3 Categoria:Boss di Ratchet & Clank 3 Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet: Gladiator Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo Categoria:Boss di Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: Tutti per Uno Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: 8-Bit Mini Mayhem Categoria:Nemici di PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank (PS4) Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank (film)